Breaking boards is a common practice among martial artists worldwide and is customary for training and testing and is also done for recreation. Breaking boards, like many martial arts activities, can cause injury if not performed carefully and accurately. A common injury when breaking boards is injuring the fingers of the person or persons holding the board(s). Generally one or two people hold a board for the practitioner who is striking the board with his hand or foot using various techniques. If the person striking the board does not hit the board accurately, he may strike or kick the board holder's fingers causing injury.
There have been remedies for this by creating devices that eliminate a person holding the boards in their hands by installing a mechanism to hold the boards against a wall, against bodies or against heavy bags; however these devices can be very large, heavy, expensive, and encumbering. These devices cannot be held in one's hands but instead are held against a person's body, held against a big bag, sit on the floor, or are mounted to a wall. Furthermore, these contraptions primarily hold wood boards, and do not accommodate rebreakable boards, which are growing in number and popularity.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for holding a board or boards for striking and breaking in martial arts that protects the person holding the board, is convenient to use and accommodates wood boards and rebreakable boards.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.